


Punched In The Teeth By Love

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words were said, actions were taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punched In The Teeth By Love

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [Fanart - Punched in the Teeth By Love](http://community.livejournal.com/seiferzell/72824.html?view=359800#t359800) by's picture of the same name.

He had enough. Enough mockery, enough taunts and more than enough bullying. There were no words to express how he felt; it was such a mix of shock, anger, and surprise and of something he wasn't sure he could pinpoint - yet, all coiled and writhing that he didn't know where to start. 

Seifer stood there, with that fucking smirk on his face. It was a taunt, it spoke volumes more than the words that left his lips, and it was a gauntlet slap to the face and tossed at his sneakered feet. 

The taller blonde watched, green eyes narrowed in thought. He taunted and teased, provoked and said things to rile Zell up, but the shorter man just stood there, still. 

The stillness sent a shockwave through Seifer, made him pause in thought. _Did I push too hard? Did I break some part of him?_

That's when the strike came. The martial artist was like the silent viper. Calm and still, giving no show of outward emotions before the deadly strike. No warning his, nothing to state "Back off! You've gone too far!" Nada. Zilch. Nothing.

A fist covered by studded gloves connected with the unblemished flesh of Seifer's cheek, whipping his head to the left.

The gunblader slowly moved his face forward and looked at Zell; still unmoving, not bouncing or taking swipes at the air. Just posed and ready. More deadly than ever in those moments of calm and Seifer knew then, that things could turn very ugly fast. Slowly, the taller blonde shrugged his jacket off. No reason to get it covered in blood. 

Once the jacket was down, Seifer's reaction came just as fast; a quick backhand to the face. That was for the strike that came without warning. The momentum twisted Zell's body a bit but he recovered fast and hit back. It was a shot that went for the solar plexus, not the face and the realization came too little too late that Zell was aiming for elsewhere other than his face. 

A grunt and his gloved hand went in to check for breaks. There were none this time but he knew that if he didn't watch out, Zell might not be so nice next shot. The most he could do was block and try to stay out of the way of those deadly weapons. 

How could words, such simple words that formed a sentence fluster and send his mind spinning so out of control like this? Zell wanted to lash out more, call Seifer on his bullshit in a primal physical manner. This was utterly absurd and yet, he couldn't stop; his moves were lightening fast and the damage done was almost as fierce. 

Bruises, welts, cuts and blood showed on that golden skin. Glistened and danced even while blocking and dodging his fists. Of course it wasn't to be said that Zell himself didn't take any hurt, more than what his ego and pride meted out. 

There came a shining second where things slowed down and sped up all at the same time. Quicksilver molasses and crystalline thoughts became clear as the wide open skies that came down to kiss the sparkling seas. 

He wasn't fighting back with the exception of the counter strike. Zell's hand fisted into Seifer's vest, pulling it up and exposing skin around his stomach and hips, something he would normally stop and look at, but not right now. His gloved hand was already pulling back for another punch when he felt the gunblader's hand on his jaw, holding him tightly.

"Enough. It was the truth Zell." The words came raspy and harshly whispered and their foreheads met and Seifer's green eyes searched and found Zell's. 

"Enough. I yield, for now."

Zell's gloved fist, though it came up, wasn't in a fist but fingers wrapped around Seifer's wrist. 

Words, spoken in earnest were just like being punched in the teeth by love.


End file.
